


nice, but i dont know you

by pretentious_erk



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Oh My God, SO GAY, au where they are allowed to use their phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_erk/pseuds/pretentious_erk
Summary: New Notification!Unknown Number: HOLY SHIT this guy is just SO FUCKING CUtE WHO THE fUck does hethink hE is???Baz raises an eyebrow and scoffs.you: nice, but i dont know you~ ~ ~Baz gets a text from an unknown recipient.Simon accidentally texts the wrong number.~ ~ ~Takes place in a matter of 3 days.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz throws his shit unto the side of his room and immediately throws himself on top of his bed. He can't stop thinking of  _him._

Simon Snow: the golden boy, the hottest motherfucker in his while school. They guy who seemed to glow. Sure he pushed him down the stairs, and tried to feed him to a chimera but, he still couldn't believe he was real. 

Baz shifts his body to look at Simon's bed. Their dorm always smelled of smoke because of Simon. Baz inhaled deeply and exhaled happily.

Baz looks to the ceiling and grabs a pillow and buries his face in it. He screams. He lets go of the pillow and lets it flop beside him. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts go. He thinks of Simon, always Simon.

_Maybe he and I could fall in love and -_

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone making a loud "ding!" sound. He opens his phone and sees

 

_New Notification!  
_

**_Unknown Number:_** HOLY SHIT this guy is just SO FUCKING CUtE WHO THE fUck does hethink hE is???

 

Baz raises an eyebrow and scoffs.

 

you: nice, but i dont know you

 ** _Unknown number_** : ah shit, sorry mate, erm

 ** _Unknown number:_** can i tell you about him? no one wants to listen to me lol

 

Baz shrugged, he already finished his homework so, why not?

 

you: okay go ahead...

 ** _Unknown number_** : have you ever been to a fair, like the ones in america? yknow that feeling when the lights from the rides, and all the sugar you've eaten, and you feel at home and safe? 

you: i guess

 ** _Unknown number_** : yeah, he's that times a thousand

 

"Awe" Baz says quietly, his voice a little hoarse.

 

you: does he know you like-like him?

 ** _Unknown Number:_** what is this? primary school?

 

Baz rolls his eyes.

 

you: fuk you, answer the question

 ** _Unknown Number_** : just jokes, and nah, he doesnt even know im as straight as a rainbow during pride month

 

Baz laughs, like, full on laughs. It seems uncharacteristically weird.   

 

you: KSKSK that was too fucking funnt wth

 ** _Unknown Number_** : nice english there m8

 

Baz rolls his eyes again, playfully this time

 

you: i hope you can feel me rolling my eyes u fgt

 ** _Unknown number:_** you are also a fgt u big nerd

 

Baz laughs again, but gets caught off my Simon bursting into their dorm. Baz's heart beats faster as he plays his nonchalant facade.

Simon is smiling, phone in hand.

 

you: whats your name?

 ** _Unknown Number_** : just call me idk, whatever

you: call me trex

_unknown number changed your name to "Trex"_

_you changed unknown number's name to "whatever"_

 

Simon crashes unto his bed and narrows his eyes at Baz. Simon puts his phone down and looks at him.

"Have you been plotting?" Simon says.

"you could say that" Baz says, holding back a smile.

Simon rolls his eyes and opens his phone, Baz does the same.

 

 ** _whatever:_** seriously? you actually changed my name to "whatever?"

you: yeah, you didnt specify sooooo

 _ **whatever**_ : ur an ass

you: no u

 ** _whatever_** : no u

you: ur mom gay

 

Simon bursts out laughing. Baz looks at him weird. Simon blushes and mumbles out a quiet "sorry."

 

 ** _whatever:_** ur dad lesbian

 

Baz hold back a smile and gives up.

 

you: fine, you win

 _ **whatever:**_ nyehheheeheHE  >:D

you: oh my god

 

Simon smiles widely, causing Baz's heart to tighten.  _Why the fuck is he so cute?_

 

you: oh my god my fucking roommate

 ** _whatever_** : sAMe 

you: im so gay rn wtf

 ** _whatever_** : aLSo sAMe

 

Baz gets a notification from Snapchat and opens it.

 

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : r u plotting

 

Baz scoffs and looks at him and rolls his eyes.

 

 ** _BzPtch_** :

 

 

Baz closes Snapchat and goes back to talking to his new friend.

 

you: im so tired wtf

 ** _whatever_** : sAme

you: are you just gonna keep saying "same" like ur some type of pokemon

 _ **whatever:**_ ....

you: istg

 ** _whatever:_** s-s-

you: dont.

 

Baz bites on his bottom, trying not to let out a laugh.

 

 ** _whatever_** : s-s-s-sAMe

you: gODFUCKINGDAMMIT

Baz lets out a laugh, a genuine laugh, and so does Simon. They both look at each other and blush, (more like Simon blushes and Baz just internalizes it)

 

you: why are u like this

 ** _whatever:_** same

you: stop right now

 ** _whatever_** : same

you: fINe bYe, i'll just look at memes for now one bYe

 

Baz snickers quietly, Simon looks distressed.

 

 ** _whatever:_** nOOOOOoO 

 ** _whatever:_** fIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNEE

 ** _whatever:_ ** you win

you: aw yiss

 

Baz looks at the time and realizes he needs to go to the catacombs to, yknow, yeah.

 

you: i gotta go 

 

Simon frowns but goes back to typing.

 

 ** _whatever:_** kay, talk later?

you: yeah, talk later


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the next day and Simon and Baz get into a fight.

Simon scoffs and yells back at Baz, "Why are you such an ass?!" 

Baz rolls his eyes at him and flips him off, causing Snow to leave the dorm fuming.  _Probably going to complain to his little Penelope about me, tsk._

He opens his phones and sees a new message from **_whatever._**

****

**_whatever:_** I hate my fucking roommate wth, why do i like him

you: same

 ** _whatever_** : ugh, i dont wanna talk about him, lets talk about somethng else

 ** _whatever_** : i fucking love this song what

 

Baz raises an eyebrow.

 

you: what song?

 ** _whatever_** : my my my by troye sivan

you: sAme what 

 ** _whatever:_** OMg, i dont really listen to him, just that song

you: big mood

 

Baz sighs, why does he and Snow have to fight all the goddamn time? Baz closes his eyes as he waits for him to type back. 

****

**_whatever:_** you okay? you seem out of it

you: im fine

 

Baz isn't fine. He is not. Not, he is.

 

 _ **whatever:**_ you wANnA gO??? 

 ** _whatever_** : what happened???

you: its not that important

 ** _whatever_** : D:<

 

Baz smiles, who ever this guy is is really nice.

 

you: i just

 ** _whatever_** : just?

you: bleh, i wish he and i were friends, because we arent.

you: we keep fighting and i 

you: bleh

 ** _whatever:_** dont worry, im sure he just doesnt know all that much

you: but i  _want_ him to know me all that much

you: i  _want_ to be closer to him

 

Baz tries not to cry,  _don't cry don't cry DO NOT CRY-_

 

 ** _whatever_** : :/ then why do you like like him? is it really worth it if you two keep fighting?

 

Baz's breathing stops.

 

you: are you fucking kidding me?

you: i cant believe that you just said that.

 ** _whatever_** : i'm just saying...

you: im gonna think about this for a bit.

you: bye.

 

Baz throws his phone unto the bed and runs his hands through his hair, angry and heartbroken tears running down his face. He sits on his bed, head on his hands..  _Is it really worth it?_ Baz thinks to himself. He lets out a sob, "I'm so fucking pathetic."

Simon Snow, the Simon Snow, walks into the room and freezes. "Erm..." Simon starts, " 'You okay?" Simon asks, sitting on Baz's bed, placing his hand on his back. 

"Get the fuck off my bed, Snow" Baz says venomously. Despite his words, he actually wants him to stay. 

"No," Simon says bending down to try and look into his grey eyes, Baz looks away. "What happened?" Simon asks. Baz shakes his head. Simon sighs and hugs him tightly.  _What the fuck is happening?_ Baz thinks,  _I'm being comforted by the person I'm crying about, how rich._

"Feel better okay?" Simon says, patting his back one more time, "i'm gonna go, is that okay?" Baz nods, still looking away.

Simon closes the door and Baz gasps.

"What the actual fucking fuck?" Baz says, and opens his phone. 

 

you: i'm gonna sleep for a bit. sorry, im sorry for being so rash.

~

Baz wakes up 3 hours later by the sound of Simon crashing into his closet. 

"What the fuck Snow?" Baz says as he rubs eyes from the sleepiness. Simon walks - no - wobbles, with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Baz walks over to him and Simon leans into him. "What the fuck? Are you drunk?" Baz says to the Simon Snow that is hugging him.

"Mhm!" The drunk Snow says, trying to kiss Baz. Baz dodges him and rubs his temples, releasing Simon from the hug.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Baz says, sitting him down on his bed. Simon lays down and grabs his wrist and pulls him.

"Stay," Simon says, looking up at him, "Please." Baz softens and lays next to him, facing him. Simon smiles with his eyes closed. "Y'know i made a new friend by accident." Simon states, Baz's heart stops,  _if he's whatever im gonn-,_ "His name is T-Rex" Simon smiles, "He reminds me fo you."

Baz is mortified, he decides he shouldn't tell whatever. Never. 

"I - I have to go" Baz swallows and removes himself from Simon's grasp. He runs out the dorm and sprints to the catacombs.

He opens his phone and sees 10 notifications.

 

 ** _whatever:_** fuck

 ** _whatever_** : I'm so sorry

 ** _whatever_** : so fucking sorry

 

He checks Snapchat

 

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : iM so dr unj

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : agat  ga br ught vod ha

**_SimonSnowing:_ **

**_SimonSnowing_** : ThiS Is agAha ;)) xoxox

 

Baz damn near vomits in his mouth and keeps scrolling.

 

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : I habr yhe bifgesr crusg in touj

 

Baz's breath hitches.

 

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : im gona  regbst t h at in teg morn in

 ** _SimonSnowing_** : ily

 

Baz actually throws up. Why did this happen? "Oh my fucking FUCK!" He says, casting a spell to clean up his bile. He punches the catacomb walls, and slides down the wall. "What the fuck?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking short, but yeah, hoped you liked my first snowbaz fic!

Simon Snow wakes up with a throbbing headache, "What the fuck happened last night?" he says, rubbing his forehead. He hears Baz in the shower. He opens his phone and opens snapchat. He scratches his head and looks at his conversation with Baz.

"nononono" He said, scrolling through his messages. "FUCK!" He said, leaning back into his bed and closing his eyes, forcing himself to remember the events from last night. He remembers - he remembers it  _all._ He panics and covers his eyes with his hands. He stands up and knocks on the bathroom door "Baz?"

"Nah, it's Penelope" He hears Penelope.

"Why are you hear? Where's Baz?" He basically yells at her through the door.

"I don't know, check the catacombs" She says, "Why do you think he's plotting?" but Simon was already running out of the room to the catacombs. 

~

Simon ran down the stairs, passing by students. He didn't hear anyone talking, he just ran and ran. 

Until, he was in front of the entrance of the catacombs. He walked through the empty halls of the catacombs, looking for Baz. He turns a corner and sees him, completely wrecked.

"What do you want Snow?" Baz says, he's on the floor. 

"We need to talk"

Baz looks up at him.

"I - I remember last night" Simon says quietly. He sits down next to him and turns to look at him, an inch from Baz's face, "A-And I want to tell you, it's all true." He looks into Baz's grey eyes. Baz's eyes widen and rubs his red eyes. "Are you okay?" Simon says, "You would've made some snarky remark by now..."

"Shut up Snow," Baz says sitting down on his bed, "You do not." Simon furrows and places his hands on his jaw. He makes baz face him. 

"I do!" He says defensively, "I do! I'm in love with you!" 

"Fine! Prove it!" 

Simon kisses him. Baz looks at him, and realizes  _fuck, he does._ He kisses back and wraps his arms around his neck. Simon is still grabbing his jaw. They release and they're both flushed.

"I - I" Baz starts, he clears his throat "I'm in love with you too." Simon smiles and kisses his forehead. Baz's nose scrunches and he giggles. "I thought this was never gonna happen..." he smiles and kisses a freckle on Simon's cheek, "I thought we were just gonna fight and-" 

"- i like this better than fighting" Simon says, standing up. He pulls Baz up, using his thumb to caress his cheek. He frowns as he sees his red eyes. "Did you sleep last night?" 

"No, i was too busy thinking about what you said to me." 

"Then, let's head back to our room shall we?" Simon says, smiling.

"Is your Bunce in there?" He says, grabbing Simon's hand to hold. Simon shakes his head, she probably left after he ran out.

"She's not mine, you're the only person that's mine," Simon says and look into Baz's eyes. Baz cackles pushes Simon.

"You're so fucking cheesy."


End file.
